


Right on Target

by thetomkatwholived



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clothing, Domestic Fluff, Financial Issues, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Spreadsheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Sometimes you have to sacrifice quality denim for the one you love.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	Right on Target

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebaby/gifts).



> This idea came to me last night during a conversation with [roguebebe](http:/roguebebe.tumblr.com/). It also grew from the fact that since I've had a mortgage, I have also cut down on my clothing expenses. Big thanks to [kindofspecificstore](http:/kindofspecificstore.tumblr.com/) for reading this over and helping me with setting the scene and character integrity! 
> 
> Also, I am aware that there aren't any Targets in Canada, just go with it. That store worked best for plot purposes. I actually originally had something explaining how this was the only Target in Canada for reasons, but it felt really out of place so I just ask you to suspend your disbelief!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Patrick blew out a long sigh, scrubbing his hand over his face and giving the spreadsheet one more pass. He’d noticed in his biweekly study of his finance spreadsheet that his and David’s savings were starting to fall below what he would deem acceptable for this stage of their lives. He’d settled in with a cup of tea and some cookies his mom had sent them, hoping to meticulously dissect their spending and find a way to get out ahead of this before they fell too far behind.

When Patrick’s car had finally shit the bed, they’d gotten another sedan, used but still with a significant monthly payment. When it became clear that one car wasn’t going to be enough for them, they’d figured out a way to pay for another car, also used and also still significant. Combined with their mortgage and other expenses, they were spending more per month than they had anticipated. It was not going to be sustainable in the long term, not without a little adjusting here and there.

After two cups of tea and countless tinkering with his budget estimates, the reality hit that there was an easy solution. One column in Patrick’s spreadsheet was both high in value and technically non-essential: they could cut down on their fashion budget. 

And so, resolute, Patrick pulled up the address of the strip mall in Elmdale, already making a plan for the next day.

*******

“You know, when I take my time folding my clothes after taking them off, you could use that time to also fold your clothes.” David shook out Patrick’s jeans, which were in a heap on the floor, unceremoniously shoved off in the heat of passion.

Patrick paused in brushing his teeth to respond, “Mhm, I could do that, but I usually spend that time shamelessly watching you fold your clothes while naked.”

David snorted out a laugh. “Next time, we can sensually fold our clothes together.”

“Oh, getting me all hot and bothered over here.” David merely hummed in response. “What’s wrong?”

“Are these new?” David held up the jeans, glancing down at them in confusion.

Patrick stalled by slowly finishing his brushing, wiping his mouth before answering, “Oh, um, yeah, I needed some new pairs so I went out the Monday you had all the vendor visits.”

“Huh.” David furrowed his brow. 

“What’s up?”

“I just haven’t seen you wear this brand before.” He rubbed a piece of the leg of the jeans between his thumb and forefinger, testing the material.

“They’re, uh, just Levi’s. I usually wear Levi’s”

“No, these are Denizen by Levi’s.” For David’s part, he didn’t look disgusted or offended, more curious.

Patrick squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, grounding himself. He opened his eyes and sat on the bed, beckoning David to join him. David placed the folded jeans on a chair. 

“I was looking at our finances recently, and we were over extending ourselves just a bit. Nothing major right now but potentially cause for future concern. The easiest place to make some cuts was in fashion. Not even major cuts, just enough to set a bit more aside for a bit.”

David took Patrick’s hand and held it tightly between his own. “You could have told me. I know that column in your spreadsheet is more me than you.”

Patrick turned to fully face David. “But we didn’t need too much. And you were so excited about your recent eBay finds, I couldn’t ask you to give that up.”

“But you made that sacrifice so easily. I could have at least tried.” David’s voice lilted upwards at the end, as though questioning whether he actually could have tried.

“It’s not as big an ask for me. Fashion is more about function and necessity for me, whereas it’s a major part of who you are. If our entertainment spending was too high because I was going to a lot of baseball games, it would be a different story.” David gave a small laugh at that. “For me, this was an easy ask, especially knowing you got to keep doing something that makes you happy.” 

David rubbed a thumb across Patrick’s knuckles, catching on his ring for a moment, sending a fluttery feeling through Patrick. “Still, I could have adjusted. Or thought about adjusting.”

“I know, but I didn’t want you too. I needed new jeans pretty badly, but I knew it was either that or those sweaters you were bidding on. My jeans are just a necessary evil for everyday life. Those sweaters are precious to you, they mean something. I know you had to retire some favorites recently, and I wanted you to get these new ones, to make you happy.”

“So what exactly did you do?” David was fighting back a grin.

“You know the Target in Elmdale?” David nodded. “Well, they had these sort of lower range Levi’s for a really good price. And there was a sale happening when I went. So I just… got them there. They may crap out on me faster, and I can tell it’s kind of lower quality, but they fit and look pretty much the same for a lot cheaper.”

“Mm, your ass still stole the show today so I have to agree on your last point.” They shared a smile at that, Patrick blowing out a small laugh and ducking his head. David crooked a finger under his chin and tilted his face back up to look at him. David gave him a small kiss that Patrick sighed into. “Thank you. No one’s ever made sacrifices like that for me. For my happiness. But next time we’re having financial problems, talk to me! We’ll work through it together. I --” David took a deep breath, “I want to sacrifice for you too.”

“You know David, you’re a good person.” Patrick smirked.

“Okay.” David threw his hands up, unable to hide his smile.

“And a nice person.” Grabbing David’s hand, Patrick gave it a small kiss. “And I don’t know how pleased you’ll be to hear this, but I may end up moving all my jean shopping to Target.”

David squinted. “Mkay, or you don’t.”

“We’ll see how you feel about that when I inevitably need new jeans, but you’ve just found some new Rick Owens something or other.”

Once their laughter died down, David fixed Patrick with a sincere smile. “I hope you know that you and our marriage -- our life together -- matters to me so much more than any designer piece of clothing ever could.”

“I know. And I hope you know that I’m never going to stop wanting you to have everything you can that will make you happy.” 

David smiled and then lifted his head in false nonchalance. “Well, as I said, your ass did look amazing so I think I can deal with your new sartorial choices.”

“Oh yeah?” Patrick moved closer, until he was just within kissing distance.

“Mhm.” The end of David’s affirmation was cut off as he captured Patrick’s mouth in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
